poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for our next mission to Sodor! Preston Stormer: I wonder, what's the big emergency? Princess Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet, the Fat Controller will tell us when we get there. Jimmy Z: Set a course to the Island of Sodor. (files everyone to Sodor in the Tortuga HQ) the Island of Sodor Narrator: It was a bright and beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Percy were busy, shunting trucks at Brendam Docks. Thomas: Watch out, Percy! Trucks coming through! pushes the truck and it rolls into Percy Narrator: But, they were being a little silly. pushes it back to Thomas Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas, Percy and Cranky. Thomas: Oh, hey, Connor. Preston Stormer: How's it hanging? Percy: It's going just great, Stormer. pushes another truck to Thomas Cranky: Would you guys mind telling these two to be careful. The cargo could be fragile. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): Of course, friend Cranky. Preston Stormer: He's right. You two need to be cautious. You don't know what's in those crates. Thomas: Okay, don't be such a party pooper, Stormer. X-23: It's just, those boxes are fragile. Percy: So? another truck to Thomas, who shoves into the siding next to Percy truck hits the others and jolts the crate then the lid comes off, revealing a metal arm Hulk (Avengers Assemble (2013): Ultron! to punch the crate when Iron Man stops him Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013): That's not Ultron, Hulk. Cranky: He's right. That's a suit of armor like a knight wears. I hope you two haven't damaged it. Percy: I don't think we have. the armor starting to move Argh! It's moving! backwards in fright Thomas: It's alright, Percy! It's just a suit of armor! But who does it belong to? Chris Kratt: I have no idea, Thomas. Martin Kratt: It's a mystery. We got to figure it out, bro. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Hey, look at this! a book out of the crate Hawkeye (Avengers Assemble (2013): It's a book. Princess Twilight Sparkle: This isn't just any book. It's the legend of the royal brothers of Sodor! Applejack: Really? Aladdin: Well, that's new. uses her magic to project the pictures in the book Princess Twilight Sparkle: reading Once upon a time, a long time ago on the magical island of Sodor, there were two regal brothers who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, they used the power of the elements to create a special kind of crystal. The Crystal of Harmony they called it. The crystal had formed a magic forcefield which protected the island from invaders. But as time went on, the younger brother was becoming obsessed by this power to control all of the island and wanted the crystal for himself, thus becoming a villainous knight known as Sir Dark Shadow. He wanted to use the crystal to control Sodor. But his brother, King Godred, wasn't going to have it. Rumor has it, that he had found a way to imprison him within his own sword to never set foot on the island of Sodor again. And from that day forward, Sir Dark Shadow remains trapped in his sword and plots his return to power. William Furno: I wouldn't like to meet him. James Jones: Me neither. (whimpers nervously) He sounds scary. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, but I agree with Thomas on one thing. Who does the suit of armor belongs to? opening titles play Narrator: Connor Lacey's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway. the narrator started the story with a book Narrator: Long ago, before there were any railways, the Island of Sodor was ruled by kings. And the greatest king of Sodor was King Godred. Godred was a well-loved king. He protected the island from invaders with the help of his gallant knights in armor. Life was good under Godred's reign, it was a golden age and King Godred wore a golden crown. But one day, the crown was stolen. The thieves were eventually caught, but the crown had been hidden. It was never seen again. The ruins of King Godred's castle can still be found at Ulfstead on the Earl of Sodor's estate. These days instead of knights in shining armor, it's railway engines who charge about the island. All across to the mainland via the rolling bridge at Vicarstown that can be raised up like a castle drawbridge to let ships pass. But long ago, King Godred had to deal with his brother, who had become Sir Dark Shadow due to the power of a crystal that can protect the island from invaders. King Godred eventually defeated Sir Dark Shadow by imprisoning him in his own sword. And ever since then, Godred's brother has been plotting his return to power. One day, Thomas and the Irelanders had been sent to the wash down with Annie and Clarabel. But, Thomas and his friends weren't the only ones there. Thomas: Why are we all being sent to the wash down today? Fireman Sam: I have no idea, Thomas. Annie: Something must be happening. Norman Price: Something exciting I bet! Emily: I heard that Spencer was coming from the mainland. Penny (Fireman Sam): Wow! Gordon: I hope, we're not all having a wash for Spencer! Derek Price: Oh, cheer up, Gordon. Don't be so grouchy. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he's your cousin since Sir Nigel Gresley built his class the LNER Class A4 and your class, the LNER Gresley Class A3. But then again, he's still snobbish about having important jobs and boast about being faster than you, even though he apologizes for trying to scrap Hiro years ago. Norman Price: Derek's my cousin too. He and I share the same jokey and naughty attitude with Spud. But sometimes we do tend to bicker and fight. Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah, I'm glad to have you as a friend, Norman since we both like to play naughty tricks for fun. (laughs) Thomas: But still all your jokes often lead to trouble. Mandy Flood: I agree. Like the time you three cause the Great Fire of Pontypandy, which almost destroy it. Norman Price: It was an accident! Dunkan Bulk: Who's Spencer? Max Taylor: He's a streamlined engine who's a cousin of Gordon. He was a bit mean at first when he tries to scrap Hiro, but he became our friend after we helped him with the Duke and Duchess' summerhouse. Though he's still boastful about being a private engine and all. Nathan Evo: A bit like Sunset Shimmer. She was an undeniable bully. Cruel and hateful for no apparent reason. It didn't seem wrong to her at the time. She eventually outgrew it but that past still shames her. Aviva Corcovado: You do remember that she's also a villain as well. Julius Nex: We know that. But she reformed later on. Daniel Rocka: And I felt sorry for her. Iago: Well, for what you told me, I used to be like her as well when I used to work for that idiot, Jafar! Twilight Sparkle: But good thing you reformed when you betrayed him and join our side. Iago: Yeah, good thing I did, Twilight. In fact I starting to like being a good guy and the Magic of Friendship already. Connor Lacey: So any idea what's brings Spencer back to Sodor again, James? James: I heard that he is bringing a very important passenger. Jimi Stringer: Whoa! For a guy like Spencer, he must be very important! Thomas: I know. Sir Topham Hatt: James is right! Winston a few times before stopping besides Gordon Twilight Sparkle: Hello, sir. We got your call. What's the big emergency? Sir Topham Hatt: We do have a special visitor today. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You said it was an emergency. Sir Topham Hatt: I had to make it sound like an emergency so that you'd show up. Yuya Sakaki: Then, what's going on? Sir Topham Hatt: My old friend the Earl of Sodor is coming home to the island after traveling the world for many years. Every engine, every other-worlder and every station must look it's best for his arrival. Rainbow Dash: What? That's it? That's what you called us for?! Dunkan Bulk: Connor, what's a Earl? Connor Lacey: An earl is a member of the nobility. The title is Anglo-Saxon in origin, akin to the Scandinavian form jarl, and meant "chieftain", particularly a chieftain set to rule a territory in a king's stead. In Scandinavia, it became obsolete in the Middle Ages and was replaced by duke (hertig/hertug/hertog). Pinkie Pie: Whoa. That is a lot to take in when you say it out loud. Mark Surge: Yeah. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Whoa. Sir Topham Hatt: And Spencer is bringing someone else back as well. Station Officer Steele: And who is that may I ask, Sir Topham? Sir Topham Hatt: Why, his sister, Olwin of course. Connor Lacey: Olwin? One of the chuggers we met at Chuggington who sometimes join us on our adventures? Sir Topham Hatt: That's right, Connor. It's been quite sometime since she visits Sodor when Stafford first come to Sodor. Sarah Jones: That's totally brilliant! Agumon (Data Squad): We better get our best to meet the Earl. Narrator: And that's exactly what they did. Thomas and his friends were very excited. They had never met the Earl before. Thomas and his friends go to Knapford to wait for the arrival of the Earl of Sodor Norman Price: I can't believe it. We came all the way here for this? Connor Lacey: Sorry guys. whole team sighs Twilight Sparkle: That's alright, Connor. Spike: The Fat Controller just wants us to come over by using the emergency thing to get our attention. Elvis Cridlington: Fair enough. Fireman Sam: But just because he tricked us doesn't mean it wasn't anything exciting. Jeremy Belpois: Sam's right. Yumi Ishiyama: I can't wait to see the Earl. Dilys Price: Me too, Yumi. Koki: Well, for what I gather on the computers in the Tortuga, The Earl's name is Sir Robert Norramby who is an old friend of The Fat Controller. Connor Lacey: Wow. That's very good information, Koki. Koki: Well, I try. You're a good kid yourself, Connor. came to the station to join up with the others Thomas: I'm here. Charlie Jones: Wonderful, Thomas. You're right on time. everyone waited while Spencer and Olwin races through Maron Station with the children cheering on the footbridge Children: (laughs) Hooray! Narrator: All the engines and all the guests were waiting for Spencer to arrive with the Earl. rang her bell Belle: Here they come! Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013): Any moment now! Black Widow (Avengers Assemble (2013): Wait for it! Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) (X-Men Evolution): Here he comes! and Olwin pulls in Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen. Engines and other-worlders, I give you Sir Robert Norramby, Earl of Sodor. engines whistled and everyone cheered Sir Robert Norramby: Hello, everyone! So, you must be the legendary Irelanders that Sir Topham was telling me about. Fireman Sam: That's us. Aviva: Uh-huh. Connor Lacey: I'm it's leader and founder, Connor Lacey. Sir Robert Norramby: It's a pleasure to meet you Connor. (shake hands with Connor) You are a marvelous young man. Connor Lacey: Thank you, Your Grace. Odette: And I'm Princess Odette of the kingdom of Swan Lake and this is my husband, Prince Derek. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, but you can call me Twilight if you want. Sir Robert: It's a pleasure to meet you Twilight. (shake Twilight's hoof) I've heard that you and Spike once traveled to Sodor to help Connor and his friends stop Diesel 10, The Grand Duke of Owls and the Cyber Shredder from destroying Lady and the Magic Railroad. Twilight Sparkle: Well, he's a good kid to be friends with. Sir Robert: And I'm quite surprised that you ponies can talk and that unicorns, dragons, griffins and Pegasus exists. Connor must be very lucky to have a friend like you. Twilight Sparkle: (blushes) Yeah, he is lucky. I'II tell you about alicorns later. Sir Robert: Fair enough but what's going on here? nudges Sir Topham Hatt Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, right. Well, we have gathered here Sir Robert to celebrate... Sir Robert: Uh, oh, I don't mean to interrupt but I really have to get the estate ready for the exhibit and I promise Millie I'II be there by 2. Sir Topham Hatt: Really? Sir Robert: Yes. So, enjoy your party. It sounds like great fun! Goodbye! and Olwin leaves with The Earl as the brass band plays The Roll Call but stop awkwardly when The Fat Controller looks at them Thomas: Millie? Who's Millie? James: Don't ask me. I've never of heard of her. Twilight Sparkle: I don't know who Millie is either, Thomas. Connor Lacey: Maybe the new engine we'll be seeing later on. Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Yeah. Trevor Evans: I can't believe the Earl didn't realize that the party's for him. Rarity: No kidding about that, Trevor darling. He should know that everyone's celebrating his return. arrives, having been absent the whole time Percy: Sorry I'm late. Has the Earl arrived yet? Gordon: Been and gone, Percy. Been and gone. Natalie Breez: You just missed him. Ulrich Stern: Yep. Pinkie Pie: And he didn't even know the party's for him.(sighs) looks down Narrator: The next morning, The Fat Controller sent Thomas and the Irelanders to Brendam Docks to collect the shipment for the Earl. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's the last of them. Connor Lacey: Better get going. Thomas: Goodbye, Cranky! Cranky: See you later, guys. Don't go breaking any more crates now. Fluttershy: We'll make sure that he doesn't do that. Norman Price: He just have to bring that up does he? and the Irelanders then went up to the hill to the Earl's estate Narrator: Thomas and the Irelanders climbed slowly up the steep slope towards the Earl's estate and the place where King Godred had defeated Sir Dark Shadow during the old days of Sodor. The Earl was busy with the preparations for the rebuilding of the castle in time for the grand opening. Sir Robert: No. Taller, bigger, bolder! peeps his whistle to announce his and the Irelanders arrival Connor Lacey: Us again. Sir Robert: Why, hello again, Irelanders. looks to his left and sees a sword pulsating and nebula blue smoke floating around it Ikki Tenryou: Thomas? Are you okay? Thomas: I'm alright. Mike Flood: If you're sure Thomas. Sir Robert: Aha! My first shipment has arrived! Millie! smaller purple-ish blue tank engine pulls up Millie: Coming, sir! again looks at the sword Connor Lacey: What are you looking at, Thomas? Thomas: Well, it's just that that sword over there, it's glowing and I have no idea why. Dagger: Yeah. That was on my mind too. Nathan Evo: Twilight, does this sword look familiar? Twilight Sparkle: out the book and flips the pages till she finds the right one, gasps I should've read this. Only I forgot to turn the page. Connor Lacey: Hercules's voice You forgot?! Twilight Sparkle: Yes. It is said that on the day that the brothers' castle is supposed to be restored, the slightest touch of that sword will instantly cause Sir Dark Shadow's escape and he will once again be able to wield the power to use his dark energy to rule the Island of Sodor. Daniel Rocka: Well, we'd better keep an eye on that thing just to be safe. William Furno: Yeah. Millie: I thought, I'd seen a steamie on the way up. Thomas: Heh. Connor Lacey: Hi. I'm Connor Lacey. Millie: The Connor Lacey? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Millie: Wow! I've heard, so much about you and your Irelanders. Thomas: Hello. Are you Millie? Millie: That's me. (giggles) I run the estate railway for the Earl. And you must be Thomas. Thomas: I am. But I don't remember seeing you before. Millie: That's hardly surprising. The Earl has been away for such a long time and I've been stuck in my shed. But I'm out again, Thomas and ready to roll. has moved herself and the trucks have been moved Sir Robert: Hold still, Millie! We're loading! Millie: Oops. giggles Sorry, sir! Thomas: Oh, no! Connor Lacey: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: That's the same crate, I dropped at the docks. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) The one with the suit of armor in it. Connor Lacey: Oh, I hope the Earl won't be mad. Sir Robert: And very old and precious it is too. Eh, eh, oh, but it's also rather strong, Connor, so, no harm done. The Irelanders: Whew. Jean-Bob: Heh. What a fuss over a suit of armor. What's more exciting is that I'II get a girl to kiss me and when she does... Yumi Ishiyama: Yeah, Jean. We get it. Helen Flood: You'II change into a prince. Martin Kratt: Alright. Koki: That delusional frog is starting to get on my nerves. Speedy: He just never learns Puffin: Yep and never gives up. Aviva: You think? Sir Robert: Put the armor up here with me, boys. He could be my guard. Thomas and the Irelanders: Laughing Sir Robert: Thank you, Thomas. Sighs If only, I had King Godred's golden crown. That's the one thing that's missing to complete my plan. And I hope the prophecy of his brother's return isn't and won't come true. the sword Sir Dark Shadow: Ah, the tank engine who has made it all the way to the castle of my brother, King Godred. Once I am free, my brother's crown will be mine and the crystal's power, soon all of Sodor will be mine to rule. reality Thomas: Well, It was nice meeting you, Millie. Millie: Same here, Thomas. Goodbye, Irelanders! Thomas: Goodbye! Connor Lacey: See you later. Narrator: Thomas and the Irelanders were left wondering about the Earl's plan, the evil knight's return and the King's golden crown. the Irelanders and Thomas move on Narrator: One evening, at the Vicarstown rolling bridge... and Olwin are puffing over the bridge to Sodor Narrator:...two certain sliver and turquoise streamlined engines came back to the island. chuffing along when Spencer whooshed past him Hiro: Oh! Spencer! Olwin: Sorry, Hiro. He's always like that. has a scowled look on his face night, Spencer and Olwin is reversing into Tidmouth Sheds Gordon: Back so soon? Spencer: The Earl has borrowed me again from The Duke and Duchess of Boxford to act as his private engine. Olwin: Well, hello my friends. It's been quite a while since we seen each other. Connor Lacey: It's good to se you and Spencer again, Olwin. Spencer: Who are your new friends including the parrot, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, this is Vakama, Matau, Onewa, Nokama, Nuju, Whenua, Onua Nuva, Lewa Nuva, Pohatu Nuva, Gali Nuva, Kopaka Nuva, Tahu Nuva, Rhinox, Dinobot, Cheetor, Rattrap, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix, Vastus, Captain Jake, Izzy the pirate, Cubby, Skully, Aisling, Ryan Mitchell, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Ronny Robinson, Sentinel Knight, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg and Iago. Bumblebee: Hi. Olwin: nice to meet you dears. Spencer: Connor tell you about me and my sister? Silverbot: Yep. He told us about how you once tried to scrap Hiro when Thomas, Connor and their friends helped restored him. Spencer: Oh, I regretted my actions and I'm very sorry about it. Guess I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. Olwin: And I was there when that happened since I help Connor and Thomas restore Hiro and make sure my brother does not find out until when Hiro falls apart during a chase. Spencer: Well, it was your actions that caused my suspicions, Olwin. Olwin: Yeah I know, Spencer. We didn't even know that Hiro's hideout is near The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse. Thomas: Alright, alright. All arguments aside. Spencer: Yeah, you're right Thomas. You've still forgive me, do you Connor? Category:Connor Lacey